Find You
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: sebuah kisah tentang Sakura, mahasiswi kedokteran yang akan menyelesaikan studinya dan mengadakan penelitian bersama dokter muda Uchiha Sasuke sang anak didik Tsunade. Akankah mereka bisa menjalaninya dengan normal?/ Kei, tadi bertemu dengan bibi Sakura/ Selamat Saku-chan, kau sudah menemukannnya./ Bisakah Sasori menjauhkan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke / Aku tak suka dengannya!
1. Chapter 1

**Find You**

**By Ryuhara Tetsu Ryouta**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance/ Hurt/ comfort/ Drama**

**Pair : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Slight Sakura x Sasori**

**Warning : typo, ooc, AU, dan garing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Assistant**

* * *

Sakura Haruno merupakan seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir yang sedang ingin menyusun skripsinya. Ia adalah salah satu dari ratusan mahasiswa lainnya yang mampu menyelesaikan kuliah hanya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 3,5 tahun. Entah apa rahasia yang dimiliki oleh otak jeniusnya itu, dari awal masuk kuliah hingga sekarang ia tak pernah lepas dari nilai A dan pujian-pujian dari dosennya. Sehingga, dengan IP 3,95 itu ia bisa mengontrak lebih banyak lagi mata kuliah yang akan diambilnya dan tinggal menyusun skripsi saja di semesternya sekarang.

"Wahh.. jadi, kau adalah Sakura Haruno yang itu ya? Hm... yah... idemu ini cukup bagus. Tapi, pasti penelitiannya nanti akan sulit. Sepertinya, kau membutuhkan dosen pembimbing yang cocok dalam hal ini. Tapi... siapa ya?"

Seorang dosen dengan tampang sangar dan dijuluki sebagai "banci kaleng" oleh mahasiswanya itu memperbaiki kacamatanya. Ia, Orochimaru. Seorang dosen pada salah satu mata kuliah di jurusan kedokteran itu terkenal akan kelambanannya dalam bicara. Ia suka sekali melambat-lambatkan cara bicaranya sehingga membuat lawan bicaranya merasa bosan dan jenuh.

Sakura memuar bola mata emarald-nya bosan dan melirik jam tangan merah muda Hello Kity yang merekat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Huhh... ayo cepatlah sensei~ aku ada janji dengan Sasori-kun." Gerutunya dalam hati.

Orochimaru membaca lagi proposal pengajuan judul yang diajukan oleh mahasiswi berprestasinya ini. Ia merasa bahwa penelitian yang akan diajukan oleh Sakura ini sangat sulit dan membutuhkan pendamping yang cocok. Namun pertanyaannya sekarang adalah siapa yang pantas untuk mendampingi mahasiswi nan cantik dan jeniusnya ini? Mengingat sangat jarang bahkan tidak ada sama sekali mahasiswi yang bisa menyelesaikan pendidikan dokter kurang dari 3,5 tahun. Sedangkan dirinya saja dulu lebih dari 4 tahun. Oke, jangan bahas masa lalunya Orochi sensei. Karena bagaimana pun juga ia adalah dosen penting yang akan membantu proses lulusnya si mahasiswi cantik kita, Haruno Sakura.

"Ahh.. begini saja Haruno-san. Aku akan mencarikan siapa dosen pembimbing yang cocok dengan penelitianmu ini. Soalnya aku harus membaca ulang lagi proposalmu dan mempertimbangkan siapa yang pantas membimbingmu dalam penelitian ini." Jelasnya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan menyusun kembali map-map yang ia bawa dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu Orochimaru sensei. Kalau sensei sudah membaca lagi proposal dan menentukan siapa dosen pembimbing yang cocok untuk penelitian ini, saya harap sensei bisa menghubungi saya."

"Oh..tentu saja Haruno-san. Aku akan menghubungimu secepatnya. Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak ingin menunda kelulusan untuk tahun ini bukan?" Ujar Orochimaru.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Selamat siang sensei."

.

.

.

Sasori menukar kembali lagu-lagu yang sudah ia putar sejak dari tadi. Mata hazelnya menatap ke arah pintu cafe dan arlojinya secara bergantian. Ia mengaduk-aduk jus mangga dihadapannya dan bergerak gelisah.

"Ckk! Mana sih Saku-chan? Kenapa sekali dengan dosen mesum itu? Atau... jangan-jangan? Dia melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura?" Fikir Sasori.

Mahasiswa jurusan Astrofisika yang sekarang juga sedang berada di semester 7 ini mulai berfikiran negatif dengan dosennya itu. Sudah sejak jam 12 tadi ia menunggu kekasihnya untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Namun, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, dan pacar merah mudanya itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Sasori-kun~ a-ano... maaf ya.. a-aku terlambat. Hehehe..." Sakura mengecup sekilas kepala merah kekasihnya.

Sasori sendiri melirik kekasihnya itu dengan malas dan tidak menanggapi omongannya sama sekali. Sakura meletakkan map dan tasnya di atas meja. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasori dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan mereka.

"Jadi... Tadi itu Orochimaru bilang bahwa aku harus...- a..aa? Sasori-kun?" Sakura menatap kekasihnya yang sedang memainkan handphone-nya dan mengacuhkan Sakura.

Gadis merah muda ini menekuk bibirnya lucu dan meraih salah satu pergelangan tangan Sasori.

"Ne? Marah ya? Gomen. Tadi itu Orochimaru yang menahanku agak lama. Soalnya penelitianku itu cukup sulit dan ia bingung mencarikan dosen pembimbing yang pantas untukku. Gomen ne, Sasori-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan suara lembut dan wajah yang memelas.

Mendengarkan nada bicara yang berbeda dari kekasihnya itu, Sasori mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sepasang manik emerald yang menatap ke arahnya seperti pandangan memohon.

"A-aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku tidak sengaja membuat Sasori-kun lama menunggu. A-aku minta maaf." Kali ini Sakura yang menundukkan wajahnya.

Sebuah tangan kekar menyelusup ke pipi Sakura dan membelainya dengan lembut. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang manyun itu dengan lembut dan membelainya menggunakan ibu jari.

"Sudahlah Saku-chan, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak marah kok." Ucap Sasori sembari tersenyum.

Sakura mengembangkan senyumnya dan membiarkan pemuda Akasuna itu mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Jadi, penelitianmu belum mendapatkan dosen pembimbing hm?" Tanya Sasori. Ia meraih telapak tangan mungil kekasihnya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Membuat beberapa pasang mata yang melihat keromantisan mereka hanya bisa gigit jari dan meneguk ludah. Melihat dua orang pasangan yang paling sempurna di kampus ini bermesraan di depan umum. Yang satunya terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dalam menciptakan robot dan sudah memenangkan berbagai penghargaan di ajang Internasional. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi terkenal dengan kejeniusannya dalam hal kedokteran dan digosipkan akan menyelesaikan studi kedokterannya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari 3,5 tahun. Membuat beberapa senior angkatan tua yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa menunduk pasrah karena mereka akan didahului oleh juniornya.

"Iya Sasori-kun. Jadi, tadi itu Orochimaru sensei yang akan mencarikannya untukku. Sasori-kun doakan saja ya, semoga cepat ketemu dan aku bisa menjalankan penelitianku ini." Ujar Sakura.

"Hm.. tentu saja. Oh iya, Saku-chan belum makan siang 'kan? Kau mau pesan apa?"

Sakura membuka buku menu dan menunjuk beberapa makanan dan puding yang ia sukai. Kemudian Sasori memanggil pelayan dan menunggu pesanan mereka siap untuk diantar.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke terpaksa harus membawa Uchiha Keichi bersamanya ke rumah sakit. Bocah perempuan yang segala hal pada dirinya merupakan copy-an dari Sasuke itu merengek-rengek untuk diajak jalan-jalan. Padahal Sasuke akan melakukan beberapa operasi besar 2 jam lagi. Namun, bukannya berhenti menangis, bocah itu malah berteriak lebih keras dan memukul-mukul segala benda yang ada dihadapannya. Membuat beberapa suster kewalahan dan ruangan dokter Sasuke menjadi berantakan.

"Kei! Ayo tolonglah berhenti sebentar sayang. Papa harus mengerjakan ini!" Sasuke mendesah dan menatap malaikat kecilnya itu dengan lelah.

Bocah berusia 5 tahun itu menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali mencoret-coret dokumen milik papanya menggunakan spidol dan menggambar beberapa wajah babi di dokumen pasien Sasuke. Sasuke yang menahan amarahnya untuk tidak memarahi Kei hanya bisa menjauhkan beberapa dokumen di mejanya dan meletakkannya di tempat yang lebih tinggi agar tidak mudah dijangkau oleh bocah kecil ini.

"Kei... dengarkan papa ya sayang!" Sasuke membelai kepala anaknya itu.

Kei menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan memandang kembali wajah Sasuke.

"Dengar ya.. papa ada operasi sebentar lagi. Kei ikut papa ya? Nanti setelah itu Kei minum susu dan tidur."

Uchiha Kei, hanya memandang papanya dengan lekat. Ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata onyx Sasuke dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Tidak! Kei tidak mau tidur...! Kei mau es krimmmm!"

Kei kembali berteriak dengan kencang dan membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya.

"KEI MAU ES KRIM! POKOKNYA PAPA HARUS MEMBELIKAN KEI ES KRIM...!HUAAAAAA..." suara Kei menggema dikoridor rumah sakit. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau mengikuti keinginan anaknya ini untuk menghentikan teriakannya yang mampu membuat Jepang kembali terkena tsunami.

.

.

.

"Aa-ano... aku mau yang ini." Sakura menunjuk sebuah es krim rasa vanilla stroberi di konter penjualan es krim.

Si pelayan mengambilkan pesanan Sakura dan membungkusnya dengan rapi. Saat ini Sakura berada di Konoha Mall untuk menemani Sasori mencari buku. Ia menunggu kekasihnya di konter es krim karena tadi Sasori izin untuk mencari peralatan kuliahnya sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian es krim pesanan Sakura datang. Ia menikmati es krimnya di meja nomor 5 yang terletak di depan konter tempat ia memesan tadi. Seraya menikmati es krim yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, emerald-nya melihat seorang bocah kecil yang menatapinya sedari tadi di depan pintu masuk.

Gadis kecil dengan rambut raven sebahu, wajahnya cantik tetapi datar, ia mengenakan dress berwarna merah selutut dan terdapat lambang kipas di belakang punggungnya. Di tangannya ia memeluk teddy bear cokelat dan mata onyx-nya menatap Sakura.

Sakura yang pada dasarnya menyukai anak kecil tersenyum pada gadis manis itu dan membuat gadis kecil tadi mendatanginya.

"Kaaasaannnnn!" Teriaknya.

Sakura merasa terkejut seketika. Gadis kecil itu mendatangi mejanya dan berdiri di depan kursi yang diduduki Sakura.

"Kaasan..." ia tersenyum dengan mata onyx yang berbinar.

Sakura yang kebingungan pun hanya menatap gadis itu dengan kikuk dan membelai kepala gadis kecil itu dengan halus.

"Ne.. a-aku bukan Kaasan-mu adik kecil. Aku Sakura-nee. Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

Uchiha Kei memanyunkan bibirnya dan menatap Sakura berkaca-kaca. Membuat gadis merah muda ini merasa bersalah karena telah membuat anak ini hampir menangis.

"Ne.. Kaasan. Ini Kei. Kaasan lupa pada Kei ya?" Tanyanya.

Anak kecil itu memeluk Sakura dan menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuan gadis itu. Sakura sendiri menjadi semakin bingung dan membiarkan anak yang bernama 'Kei' itu memeluk dirinya.

"Ne... jadi namamu Kei ya? Hehehe.. aku bukan Kaasan-mu sayang. Tapi, jika Kei mau, Kei bisa memanggilku Bibi Sakura."

Kei melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata hijau Sakura yang meneduhkan dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bibi Sakura~ ... Kei sayang bibi Sakura." Ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Kei. "Jadi, mana orang tuamu?" tanya Sakura.

Kei menggeleng.

"Papa menghilang begitu saja. Tadi, kata papa mau menemani Kei beli es krim. Tapi, tiba-tiba papa dipanggil oleh seseorang dan Kei ditinggal sendiri." Ucapnya polos.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Orang tua mana sih, yang tega meninggalkan anak sekecil dan selucu Kei di mall besar seperti ini.

"Jadi, Kei ingin beli es krim ya? Ayo, bibi temani."

Sakura menuntun Kei ke konter es krim dan memesan es krim kesukaan anak itu. Di tempat yang lain...

"Aku pesan boneka beruang itu satu/Hn, aku beli itu."

Deg!

Dua suara baritone terdengar bersamaan. Sasori melirik ke sebelahnya dan melihat sesosok pemuda tampan berwajah datar yang juga meliriknya dari ekpr matanya.

"Aku yang datang duluan." Ucap Sasori.

Pemuda tadi menolehkan wajahnya sepenuhnya menatap Sasori dan kemudian kembali menatap ke pelayan toko yang kebingungan.

"Aku duluan yang memesan." Ujarnya singkat.

"Hei! Kau tak bisa seperti itu, aku yang duluan sampai dan menemukan benda ini." Ucap Sasori protes.

Sasuke meliriknya tajam dan berdecih. "Hn. Aku bayar 2 kali harganya."

Sasori menajamkan matanya tak suka. Ia memang duluan sampai di tempat ini dan melihat sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna merah muda yang cocok untuk kekasihnya itu. 2 minggu yang lalu Sakura menginginkan sebuah boneka untuk menemani tidurnya. Maka dari itu Sasori menabung uangnya dulu untuk membelikan boneka itu. Namun, rencana indahnya itu terancam gagal dengan datangnya seorang pemuda sok kaya yang menawarnya 2 kali harga normal.

"CIH! Kau tidak bisa seperti itu tuan! Aku yang memesan ini duluan!" Sasori kembali protes.

Sasuke menyerahkan kredit card-nya dan membuat pelayan toko itu hanya bisa pasrah dan menjual barang mereka pada Sasuke. Sasori berdecak sebal dan menendang meja kasir itu.

"Dasar! Orang kaya sombong!"

Kemudian Sasori pergi meninggalkan toko itu tanpa sadar bahwa Sasuke meliriknya dan bergumam "Dasar, orang miskin!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, bibi Sakura itu calon dokter ya?" Tanya Kei.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan membersihkan bekas es krim yang tercipta di sudut bibir Kei. Kei tersenyum senang dan kembali menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalau Kei sendiri, Kei sekarang sudah sekolah?" Tanya Sakura.

Kei memasukkan suapan terakhirnya dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tishu.

"Iya bibi Sakura. Kei sudah kelas 2 di bangku dasar." Ujarnya.

Sakura agak sedikit terkejut mendengarkannya. Anak seusia Kei yang baru berkisar 5 tahunan sudah duduk dibangku dasar kelas 2. Pasti dia berasal dari keturunan yang jenius, fikir Sakura.

"Ne, bibi... terima kasih ya sudah menemani Kei makan es krim. Lain kali, kita akan bertemu 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Kei.

"Kei harus kembali lagi mencari papa. Ja nee... bibi Sakura."

Kei berlari menuju pintu keluar dan menghilang di belokkan pertokoan. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah boneka beruang merah muda berada di depan Sakura. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Namun, begitu ia melihat Sasori yang memberikan boneka itu ia tersenyum dan memeluk boneka teddy bear ukuran kecil itu di dadanya.

"Kyaaaaaa... untukku? Wah... terima kasih Saso-kun!" Sakura berteriak kesenangan.

"Gomen ne, aku lama. Aku mencarikan boneka itu dulu untukmu." Sasori meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di bawah. Ia mengusap kepala Sakura seperti biasanya dan mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Ah.. tidak kok. Tadi ada anak kecil yang lucu kesini. Jadi dia menemaniku sebentar. Apakah Sasori-kun sudah menemukan barangnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm.. lumayan sulit. Tapi untungnya masih ada."

"Nah.. kalau begitu ayo pulang. Aku sudah lelah." Keluh Sakura.

Sasori tersenyum manis dan mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas. "Kau mau mampir ke apartemenku malam ini hm?"

Sakura menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. Ia memeluk boneka teddy bear itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ne? Jangan ajak aku bermain kartu seharian seperti minggu lalu."

Sasori membawa barang-barangnya dan menggandeng tangan Sakura. "Iya cerewet!" bisik Sasori. Dan ia harus menerima cubitan mematikan dari Sakura.

**~~~000~~~**

Sasuke menemukan gadis kecil itu di dekat toko es krim. Di tangannya terdapat sebungkus besar boneka beruang yang ingin ia berikan pada Kei. Kei yang melihat sosok Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya sontak berlari dan menerjang ayahnya itu dengan memeluk kakinya.

"Kyaaaa... papa! Papa kemana saja? Kei dari tadi mencari papa." Adu anak kecil itu.

Sasuke mengusap kepala Kei dan memberikan boneka tadi.

"Ini untuk Kei."

"Wahhh... besar sekali. Kyaa... Kei sayang papa." Kei memeluk boneka pemberian Sasuke. Entah kenapa, melihat warna merah muda ia jadi teringat pada Sakura.

"Papa, tadi sewaktu papa tidak ada Kei makan es krim sama bibi cantik." Ujar Kei.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan perkataan Kei mengernyitkan alisnya. "Bibi cantik? Siapa itu?"

"Iya.. namanya bibi Sakura, papa. Dan dia mirip Kaasan. Huh, Kei jadi rindu Kaasan." Uchiha Kei memeluk bonekanya dengan erat.

Sasuke sendiri yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti siapa itu cantik hanya bisa diam dan memeluk Kei.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit, sayang." Sasuke menggendong Kei dan membawa anak kecil itu menuju lift yang turun ke lantai dasar.

"Kei mau ketemu bibi Sakura lagi." Bisik Kei. Namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

_Sakura ya?_

**~~~000~~~**

Sasori tertidur di atas pangkuan Sakura. Mahasiswa jurusan astrofisika itu terlihat lelah dengan aktivitasnya hari ini. Ia merebahkan kepala merahnya di pangkuan Sakura yang sedang mengetik sesuatu di depan laptop. Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Sakura bergetar dan membuat ia harus meraih ponselnya di ujung tempat tidur. Sakura berusaha menjangkau ponselnya dan sesekali melirik Sasori agar kekasihnya itu tidak merasa terganggu karena tubuhnya bergerak. Ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk itu.

"_**From : Orochi-Sensei**_

_**Selamat malam Haruno-san.**_

_**Saya hanya ingin memberitahu, setelah membaca dan menganalisan kembali proposal anda. Akhirnya saya menemukan dosen pembimbing yang tepat untuk anda. Dia adalah Tsunade Senju. Tapi, karena beliau sedang berada di California untuk mengikuti simposium disana, untuk semenara beliau menugaskan anak didiknya Uchiha Sasuke untuk mendampingi anda dalam penelitian. Anda bisa menghubungi Uchiha Sasuke besok. Saya sudah mengirimkan scan kartu namanya di alamat email anda. Silahkan di cek.**_

_**Ttd**_

_**Dr. Orochimaru"**_

Pesan dari Orochimaru sensei membuat senyum di bibir Sakura terkembang. Ia segera membuka alamat emailnya dan mendapati scan kartu nama Sasuke disana. Sakura terkekeh kecil dan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Sasori. Ia mengecup wajah polos kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur dan berbisik pelan,

"Sasori-kun, aku berhasil mendapatkan dosen pembimbing." Ujar Sakura.

Tanpa tahu, bahwa beberapa hari ke depan akan ada hal menarik yang menantinya.

**~~~000~~~**

"Hn. Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke menutup laptopnya dan melirik Kei yang sedang tertidur pulas di ruangannya.

"Menarik." Ujar Sasuke dan menyeringai.

* * *

**~~TBC~~**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Haii... datang dengan ff baru dan menelantarkan ff lainnya #plak!**

**Ehem.. gimana?**

**Aku ingin mencoba buat ff dg tema kehidupan anak kuliahan. Sekalian belajar dan menuhin tantangan seorang senpai disini #lirikseseorg**

**Semoga menarik ya..**

**Untuk keluh kesah dan tanggapan mengenai cerita ini, silahkan TUMPAHKAN di kotak reviewww ^^^**

**Sampai jumpa.**

**#pofft!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Find You**

**By Ryuhara Tetsu Ryouta**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance/ Hurt/ comfort/ Drama**

**Pair : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Slight Sakura x Sasori**

**Warning : typo, ooc, AU, dan garing.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Sick

Ino menerima nampan berisi makanan yang ia pesan bersama Sakura. Mahasiswi jurusan Desain ini meletakkannya pada meja cafẽ nomor 7 tempat ia dan Sakura biasa nongkrong bareng.

"Jidat, bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan dosen pembimbingmu?"

Sakura yang sedang membaca sebuah buku novel mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sahabat pirangnya yang mengigit seporsi besar hamburger.

"Ya. Orochimaru sensei yang mencarikannya."

"Siapa itu?"

"Hm.. sebenarnya Tsunade sensei. Tapi karena beliau sedang ada simposium, jadi untuk sementara akan digantikan oleh dr. Uchiha."

"dr. Uchiha katamu?" Ino sedikit tersedak mendengarkan penuturan Sakura.

"Ya."

"Yang tampan itu?"

"Mana kutahu." Sakura kembali menekuni bacaannya. Ino sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabat merah udanya yang kelewat cuek ini.

"Kau tahu Sakura? dia itu juga lulusan disini. Dia menamatkan kuliah dan _co-ass_ untuk kedokteran hanya dalam waktu 4 tahun. Itu menakjubkan bukan? Kyaaaa... senangnya menjadi dirimu." Teriak Ino.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek dan kembali mengaduk lemon tea miliknya.

"Kau lupa pig? Aku sudah ada Sasori-kun."

"Ah.. ayolah Saki! Semua orang tahu, kau dan Sasori-kun itu memang pacaran tapi jika dilihat dari luar dia itu terlihat seperti kakakmu. Kakakmu yang merah itu lo~ masa kau lupa?"

Perkataan Ino membuat Sakura kembali teringat dengan kakaknya yang juga berprofesi seorang dokter bedah di Paris. Sakura mengecek ponselnya begitu sebuah pesan masuk.

Ting!

* * *

_**From : Gaara-nii**_

_**Hai Imouto. Apa kabarmu? Maaf ya jarang menghubungi, aku sedang banyak pasien. Kau sedang apa?**_

* * *

Seperti ada bisikan dari malaikat, si objek yang sedang dibicarakan mengiriminya pesan. Sakura tersenyum simpul dan membalas pesan kakaknya tersebut.

* * *

_**To : Gaara-nii**_

_**Kabarku baik. Gaara-nii sedang apa? Aku sedang bersama Ino-pig di kampus. Kapan kau pulang?**_

* * *

Kemudian balasan pesan terus masuk ke handphone Sakura. Ino sendiri yang merasa terabaikan mencibirkan bibirnya dan kembali mendesain pakaian untuk Festival pameran busana musim panas nanti.

**-000-**

Sasuke menjemput Kei di sekolahnya, Konoha Elementary School. Gadis dengan mata onyx dan rambut ravennya itu melihat Lamborghini Reventon berwarna biru metalik milik ayahnya di depan gerbang. Kaki mungilnya berlari kecil dengan semangat begitu sosok sang ayah keluar dari sana dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Papaaaaaaa...!" Teriaknya dengan heboh.

Sasuke memeluk putrinya dengan sigap dan menggendong bocah lima tahun itu. Kei sendiri melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Tumben papa menjemput Kei? Biasanya jam segini papa di rumah sakit 'kan?" Mata onyx tajamnya menatap wajah Sasuke.

Pria berusia 25 tahun itu tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala Kei dengan sayang. "Maaf ya sayang, kalau papa jarang menjemput Kei. Mulai sekarang, papa akan berusaha menjemputmu setiap hari bila tidak ada jadwal operasi."

Kei mengangguk senang. Kemudian mereka kembali masuk ke mobil dan meninggalkan pekarangan Konoha Elementary School.

.

.

.

"Bibi Sakuraaaaa... paman Sasoriii..." Teriak Azura. Gadis kecil dengan surai merah dan mata jadhe itu memeluk Sasori dengan erat seolah-olah mereka adalah ayah dan anak yang tidak mau dipisahkan.

"Selamat siang Azu-chan. bagaimana sekolahnya?" Tanya Sasori.

Azura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Sasori.

"Jangan ditanya paman. Azura tidak bisa menggambar. Tadi itu, Azura disuruh menggambar kucing. Tapi, kata teman Azura gambar Azura mirip kuda. Azura sedih." Bocah kelas 2 sekolah dasar itu mengadu pada Sasori. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri terkekeh dan mengusap rambut keponakannya itu.

"Hahaha.. Azu-chan, kenapa kau jadi mirip dengan ayahmu ya? Gaara-nii dulu juga tidak bisa menggambar." Kekeh Sakura.

Azura mencibir bibi merah mudanya itu dan kembali mendekap Sasori dengan erat.

"Ne, tapi paman Sasori jago menggambarkan? Nanti ajari Azura ya? Ya?" Paksa anak kecil itu.

Entah kenapa, sekarang Sasori merasa sifatnya Azura jadi mirip dengan Sakura. Ia memandang mata jadhe keponakan kekasihnya itu dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja boleh. Azura 'kan anak paman Sasori." Ujarnya.

Azura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Sasori dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku sayang paman Sasori...!" Ucapnya.

Kemudian, tiga anak manusia itu masuk ke dalam mobil Sasori. Tanpa memperhatikan sekitar mereka, bahwa ada sepasang mata onyx yang melihat mereka.

"Sudah sayang?" Ujarnya.

Kei mengangguk dan memasukan kotak pensilnya yang tertinggal di sekolah tadi ke dalam tas. Setalah itu Sasuke kembali menghidupkan mobilnya dan beranjak dari sana.

**-000-**

Sakura menatap rintik hujan yang turun membasahi bumi sore ini. Sebenarnya ia ada janji dengan Shion, teman kampusnya untuk membantunya dalam menyusun proposal untuk skripsi. Salahnya sendiri tidak mau menerima tawaran Sasori untuk mengantarnya dan malah lebih memilih untuk pergi sendiri. Dan bodohnya ia malah lupa untuk membawa payung.

Sret!

Seorang pemuda tampan yang menggunakan jas dokter berlari kecil untuk ikut berteduh di halte. Ia mengumpat sial dengan mobilnya yang tiba-tiba saja mogok. Padahal rasanya ia baru menservice-nya sebulan yang lalu. Kenapa sekarang mogok? Apa perlu ia mengganti lagi dengan yang baru? Seraya mengecek ponselnya untuk memberikan pesan pada pihak rumah sakit bahwa ia akan terlambat,dirinya tidak sadar bahwa ada sepsang mata emerald yang memandanginya.

Sasuke menolehkan ke kanan dan mendapati gadis merah muda yang memandangnya. Gadis yang mengeratkan syalnya itu pun mengedipkan matanya terkejut karena ketangkap basah memperhatikan si tampan. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah yang lain tanpa sadar si tampan tadi tersenyum samar.

Zrashh!

Bukannya berhenti yang ada hujan tambah lebat. Sakura yang belakangan ini sering bergadang dan tidak mengatur pola makannya dengan baik menjadi pucat. Ia mengeratkan mantel cokelat muda yang melekat ditubuh rampingnya berusaha untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Bibir mungilnya bergetar. Ia melihat ponselnya yang mati. Bodoh! seharusnya ia menghubungi Sasori agar pemuda itu menjemputnya. Tapi, yang ada Sakura malah membiarkan ponselnya sampai low bat dan sekarang ia sudah mengigil hebat.

"Sasori-kun.." Ujarnya lirih.

Sasuke merasakan ada yang salah pada gadis di sebelahnya ini. Ia memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan wajahnya memucat. Pasti ia sedang sakit. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menolongnya. Namun, karena pride tingginya sebagai seorang Uchiha mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya menatap gadis yang membelakanginya itu.

Sret!

Bruk!

Untung ia sigap menangkap tubuh Sakura yang terjatuh secara tiba-tiba. Gadis itu pingsan secara mendadak dan untungnya ia segera refleks menangkapnya. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah gadis itu memucat. Ia memeriksa suhu badannya yang panas tinggi dan menggendong gadis itu ala bridal style. Sasuke menelpon supirnya, kemudian ia membawa gadis itu menuju Kohona Hospital.

**-000-**

Sasori yang sedang bermain dengan Azura di apartemennya mendadak merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Biasanya Sakura akan menghubunginya jika gadis itu sudah sampai di rumah Shion. Namun, ini sudah 2 jam sejak Sakura berangkat. Dan kekasihnya itu tidak menghubunginya juga. Sasori mengiriminya pesan, namun tidak juga dibalas oleh Sakura. ia melihat Azura yang menggambar pohon dan gadis itu tampak asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Saku-chan, kau dimana?"

.

.

.

Di rumah sakit, seorang gadis bermarga Haruno terkujur lemah. Selang infus menancap di tangan kirinya dan kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia mencoba menyesuaikan pengelihatannya dengan cahaya di ruangan itu. Ia mengerjapkan mata emerald-nya dan melihat sosok pemuda tampan yang ia temui di halte tadi sedang berbicara dengan seorang suster.

"A-aa.. a-aku dimana?" Sakura memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya menjadi menatap gadis yang terkulai sakit itu.

"Ah.. kau?" Ia menunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan memeriksa denyut jantung Sakura. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Sasuke meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi lebar Sakura. "Hn. Tadi kau pingsan dan aku membawamu kesini."

Sakura menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Ia mengangguk mengerti dan berterima kasih kepada dokter tampan itu.

"Arigatou." Cicitnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke hendak beranjak dari sana, namun tangan mungil Sakura mencegahnya dan membuat dokter muda itu berhenti.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke meliriknya dari samping dan berujar pelan "Sasuke." Dan meninggalkan Sakura di ruangannya.

"Sa-sasuke? A-apakah, jangan-jangan?" Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

**-000-**

Sasori membawa Azura menuju Konoha Hospital. Ia ke ruangan Crimson-008 tenpat dimana gadis cherry-nya itu dirawat. Mata hazel-nya bergerak gelisah. Ia berjalan terlalu cepat sampai lupa bahwa Azura tertinggal di belakang dan ia melewati ruang rawat Sakura.

"Paman!" Teriak Azura.

Sasori yang saking paniknya itu menoleh dan melihat gadis kecil itu berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Azu-chan, ayo cepat! Kenapa masih berdiri disana?"

Azura menggeleng. Ia menunjuk ruangan yang ada tepat di sebelah kanannya. "Bibi di rawat disini paman."

Sasori mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai melewatkan ruangan Sakura. ia meraih tangan kecil Azura dan menuntun gadis berusia 6 tahun itu masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Di dalam, ia melihat Ino dan Sakura sedang berbicara. Sesekali gadisnya itu tersenyum pelan. Wajahnya pucat dan selang infus menancap tangannya.

"Sakura."

Gadis berambut gulali itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati kekasih dan keponakannya.

"Sasori-kun." Ujarnya lirih.

Sasori mengecup kepala Sakura dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Sedangkan Azura dipangku oleh Ino dan gadis pirang itu menaruh buah-buahan yang dibawa Azura ke atas meja. Sasori menatap kekasihnya khawatir. Ia membelai rambut Sakura dan mengecup wajah kekasihnya berkali-kali sembari menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Maaf aku tak menjemputmu waktu itu. Kalau saja aku memaksamu untuk diantar, kau pasti tidak ada disini seperti sekarang." Bisiknya sembari merasa bersalah.

Sakura mengusap helaian merah Sasori yang berantakan. "Tidak apa-apa Sasori-kun, ini bukan salahmu. Aku saja yang tidak mau mengikuti saranmu dan sekarang jadi jatuh sakit. Mana Azura?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, gadis kecil itu berlari menuju ranjang Sakura dan merengek pada Sasori untuk digendong. Anak dari Gaara itu menatap bibinya dengan sedih dan mengusapkan jari mungilnya pada pipi Sakura.

"Bibi.. cepat sembuh ya. Kalau bibi sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga Azura?" Ujar bocah kecil itu.

Sakura tersenyum dan melirik kekasihnya yang mengusap kepala Azura. "Tentu saja paman Sasori. Dia kan ayah keduanya Azura. Iya kan Saso-kun?" Ujar Sakura dengan jahil.

Sasori hanya tersenyum manis dan mengusap kepala Sakura. "Dan kau ibunya." Bisiknya. Membuat wajah Sakura memerah malu. Ino berdeham dengan keras agar dua makhluk yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini sadar bahwa ada dirinya disini.

"Ehem.. bagus ya kalian berdua pacaran sedangkan aku seperti kambing congek disini." Ujar Ino.

Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu terkikik geli dan menerima potongan buah apel dari sahabat pirangnya.

"Maka dari itu Pig. Cepatlah cari pacar. Dulu kau yang selalu menyuruhku mencari pacar. Sedangkan kau sendiri sekarang masih jomblo huh?" Ledek Sakura.

Ino mencibir. "Huh.. aku buka jomblo Jidat! Tapi I am single. Aku memiliki 100 kriteria lelaki idaman. Lagi pula, aku tidak mencari pacar. Tapi, mencari calon suami. Dan pria yang hampir mendekati kriteriaku itu adalah Uchiha..Sa-"

Kriet!

"Selamat sore Sakura-san, dokter Uchiha Sasuke akan memeriksa anda lagi."

Ucapan Ino terpotong seketika begitu seorang pemuda tampan dengan karismatik yang tinggi, menggunakan kemeja biru dongker yang ia lipat sesikut, dan dengan stetoskop di lehernya. Ia begitu menggoda. Apalagi 2 kancing teratas yang terbuka. Seorang gadis kecil mengekorinya dari belakang. Tampak begitu mirip dengannya. Apalagi rambut raven dan onyx mereka. Tiba-tiba..

"BIBI SAKURAAAAAAA!" Teriak Kei dengan kencang.

Ia meronta untuk digendong oleh ayahnya itu dan terpaksa Sasuke yang akan meletakkan stetoskop di dada Sakura sedikit terganggu konsenterasinya.

"Kei.. tenang dulu sayang." Ujarnya.

Sasuke kembali meletakkan stetoskop di dada Sakura. Namun kini, ada pemuda merah yang pernah ia temui di mall kemarin, sembari menggendong anak kecil yang ia ketahui teman dari anaknya.

"Biar aku saja yang membuka kancing bajunya." Ujar Sasori.

Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya dan membiarkan pemuda Akasuna ini membuka kancing baju pasien Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke meletakkan alat pendengar detakan jantung itu dan memeriksanya. Suster menuliskan data perkembangan Sakura. Kemudian pemuda raven itu memeriksa tekanan darah Sakura dan dilanjutkan pada pergerakan pupil matanya.

"Kau masih pusing?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Untuk saat ini kau harus dirawat dulu 2 hari. Dan selama itu jangan makan apapun selain buah-buahan dan bubur. Perbanyak minum air putih. Dan obatmu bisa diambil di apotik." Sasuke memberikan daftar obat yang harus Sakura tebus kepada Sasori.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergadang dan menunda waktu untuk makan." Pesannya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san." Cicit Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasori menatap mata onyx Sasuke dengan tajam. Kemudian, Ino yang berada disana segera mendekati Sasuke.

"Jadi, sahabatku tidak apa-apakan dokter Sasuke? Dia hanya kelelahan? Apa dia butuh sesuatu agar cepat sembuh?" Tanyanya dengan centil.

Uchiha Keichi yang ada disana berkecak pinggang melihat Ino yang terlalu centil dengan ayahnya. Ia mendorong tubuh Ino pelan dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Uhhh... tante jangan centil-centil dong. Papa sudah punya Keichi." Ucapnya.

Sakura tergelak tawa mendengarnya. Azura minta diturunkan dari gendongannya dan berdiri di depan Ino.

"Jangan jahat-jahat Kei-chan. Dia bibinya Azura. Bibi Ino baik." Ucap anak Gaara tersebut.

Kei hanya mencibir. Kemudian ia berlari menuju Sakura dan memegang tangan gadis gulali itu.

"Bibi.. cepat sembuh ya. Nanti papa yang akan merawat bibi Sakura. Dan Kei pasti akan menjenguk bibi terus." Ujarnya.

Sakura mengusap kepala raven Kei. "Wah.. kita bertemu lagi ya Kei-chan. Iya, bibi akan cepat sembuh. Terima kasih sudah menjenguk."

Kei memejamkan matanya ketika Sakura mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Rasanya, setelah 2 tahun belakangan ini Sasuke belum pernah melihat Kei kembali tersenyum seperti tadi. Apalagi semenjak kematian ibunya. Apakah ia menganggap gadis gulali itu ibunya?

"Kei tidak mau kehilangan bibi Sakura seperti Kei kehilangan mama. Kei sayang bibi Sakura.."

Sakura sedikit tersentuh mendengarkan perkataan anak kecil ini. Pasti ia merindukan ibunya. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu menggendong putrinya dan pamit dari sana.

"Hn. Kei, kau harus pulang dengan papa. Ayo sayang."

Kei menatap ayahnya dengan sedih dan menatap Sakura sembari melambaikan tangan kecilnya.

"Bye bibi Sakura. Kei harus pulang dulu. Cepat sembuh ya..."

"Hati-hati Kei-chan." Balas Sakura.

Setelah duo Uchiha itu pergi, Ino segera melabrak sahabatnya itu.

"JIDAT! BAGAIMANA BISA UCHIHA SASUKE YANG MENJADI DOKTERMU HAH? DAN APA-APAAN ITU? ANAKNYA MENGENALMU! KAU BERHUTANG CERITA PADAKU JIDAT!"

Sakura dan Sasori menutup telinga mereka dari teriakan Ino, begitu pula Azura. Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu meminta gendong lagi pada Sasori. Entah kenapa, rasanya setiap melihat Sasori, Azura seperti melihat ayahnya yang jauh di Paris sana. Sasori mendekap keponakan kekasihnya yang manja itu dan mengecup kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Saku-chan, aku pulang dulu ya. Aku harus mempersiapkan pakaian gantimu dan Azura. Serta kebutuhan yang lainnya."

"Azura mau tidur dimana Sasori-kun? Kasian dia tidur di sofa. Kalian pulang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok." Ujarnya.

"Lalu siapa yang menjagamu hm? Tidak mungkin kau kubiarkan sendiri disini."

"Ada Ino Pig!" Bela Sakura.

Ino yang sibuk dengan gadget-nya menoleh.

"Maaf Sakura aku harus pulang. Tapi kalau kau mau, biar Azura denganku saja." Tawarnya.

Sasori melirik Sakura.

"Kau yakin bisa menjaganya?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau lupa siapa yang menjaganya waktu kau keluar kota hm?"

Sakura mengusap kepala Azura yang tertidur pulas di dekapan kekasihnya. "Baiklah, jaga dia dengan baik ya Pig. Dia itu malaikat kecilku."

Ino mengangguk, ia mengambil alih Azura dari gendongan Sasori dan mendekapnya dengan sayang.

"Dan jangan lupa, ia adalah keponakan manisku juga."

Setelah itu Ino pamit pulang dan Sasori ke kantin rumah sakit untuk membeli makanan dan menebus obat Sakura.

**-000-**

Di kamar apartemennya, Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Kei yang sudah terlelap. Ia menyelimuti gadis kecilnya itu dan mengecup dahinya dengan sayang.

"Selamat tidur sayang."

Tak sengaja, mata onyx-nya bertemu dengan figura foto di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur Kei. Gadis dengan surai merah muda namun sedikit lebih pucat dan menggendong Kei yang berusia 2 tahun. Tak sadar ia menyentuh figura itu dan menatap malaikat kecilnya yang kini sudah tumbuh besar tanpa kasih sayang dari seorang ibu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan melihat Kei sekali lagi.

"Maafkan papa ya sayang." Bisiknya.

Kring!

Ponsel Sasuke berdering. Ia mengangkatnya dan mendengar suara yang lebih berat di sana.

"Halo Otoutooooo... apa kabar?"

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Rasanya ia dan kakaknya itu sudah diusia yang bisa dibilang tidak muda lagi. Kenapa kakaknya ini masih memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Otouto, apa kabar malaikat kecilku? Kau menjaganya dengan baik kan?"

Sasuke membelai raven Keichi.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia sedang tidur."

"Oh...oh... jadi kau merawatnya dengan baik hm? Dia sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Sudah kau beri susu?"

"Hn."

"Kau menceritakannya dongeng sebelum tidur?"

"Aniki, Kei bukan anak yang manja."

"Ya.. aku tahu itu. Makanya aku mempercayakannya padamu. Hei, kau sudah pulang kerja?"

"Hn. Sudah."

Percakapan dua adik kakak itu pun terus berlangsung. Setelah itu Sasuke mamatikan ponselnya dan mengecup pipi Kei sekali lagi.

"Selamat tidur malaikat kecil papa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**HAII... ryu kembali menyapa.**

**Err.. maaf ya lama update. Maklum, aku gak bisa curi waktu untuk lanjutin ff ini. **

**Ada yg bilang FF ini awalnya sama dg FF seseorang y? Ah.. maaf. Mungkin gak sengaja. Aku pastiin gak sama lagi kok. **

**Nah, gimana dg chapter ini?**

**Review jika berkenan.**

**terima kasih utk semua yg membaca dan merivew, fave, or follow**

**Regard**

**Ryuhara Tetsu Ryouta ^^**


End file.
